


Supreme Kai/Shin x OC

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle Couple, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Shin/OC, Supreme Kai Shin/OC, Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Supreme Kai/Shin x OC

**A/N: This idea just came to me randomly... I hope you all enjoy it** (▰˘◡˘▰) **Shin is adorable <3 Fight me.**

...

It was another beautiful day in Universe 7... The sun was shining, the birds were chirping... Elder Kai was reading a dirty magazine in the background. Just another typical afternoon Keiko realized, continuing to relax under the shade of a large tree as she sighed.

Her pointed ears twitched slightly as the breeze picked up for a moment, carrying the nice scent of flowering plants her way as the corner of her mouth turned up the tiniest bit.

_I could get used to this..._

It was true that during the majority of Keiko's life, peace was not something that was easy to come by. She had been raised with one purpose in mind, to become a body guard for the Supreme Kai, a task that could not be taken lightly... 

As a result, Keiko had trained from a young age to hone her skills, eventually becoming one of the top fighters in this particular universe. Luckily however, ever since she'd been assigned to protect Shin, nothing had really caused too much of a commotion. Things had been quiet in their corner of the galaxy, perhaps maybe even a bit _too_ quiet...

"Lady Keiko?"

The woman's golden eyes snapped open as she looked up, spotting the Supreme Kai himself staring down at her curiously. His ever present calm and relaxed demeanor always made Keiko slightly envious of the man, wishing that one day maybe she might be able to taste that fragile tranquility for herself...

"Are you alright?" Shin questioned, taking a seat on the grass as well as he tried to sense any emotions that were being projected. He'd quickly realized that Keiko was far too good at hiding them however, forcing the man to rely on more traditional means of communication.

"Yes." Keiko replied simply, continuing to observe the multiple moons in the sky as her mind wandered. She looked over at the man sitting next to her finally, staring at him with her impenetrable gaze as he tensed. "Is there something you needed Supreme Kai?"

"N-No, no!" Shin stammered, waving his hands back and forth nervously. "I just wanted to chat... Um... See how you were doing..." He trailed off, feeling rather foolish as Keiko remained silent for a time before responding.

"I see."

The Kai sighed, wishing the woman could be more at ease while also knowing that her job and subsequent duties to him basically forbid it. _But surely in times of peace it's alright to have a bit of fun..._ He mused, suddenly getting an idea. 

_I just want to hear her laugh for once..._

Keiko had gone back to watching the clouds go by as Shin sat there patiently, slowly gathering up a handful of grass while making sure to be stealthy about it. 

The white haired man smirked, holding his hand out over his body guard's head before letting the bits of green rain down upon her.

Keiko blinked a few times, looking over in confusion as she noticed Shin's interesting expression. He seemed surprised at his own action's, quickly drawing his hand back before smiling nervously.

 _What kind of game is he playing..._ Keiko wondered, looking towards the end of her nose as she noticed a blade of grass balanced there perfectly.

Shin chuckled as he observed her admittedly adorable reaction, her eyes flicking up to meet his own as a hint of amusement shined from within them. A millisecond later they had resumed their more fierce appearance, narrowing at the man in front of her.

"Is this how you are initiating our sparring now?" Keiko questioned, the tiniest hint of playfulness audible in her voice, only those who knew her well. Her hand grasped the end of her bow as Shin's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in response.

"It-It was just a joke!" The Kai explained quickly, hoping the normally stoic woman would understand. Suppressing one last chuckle, he promptly brushed the rest of the fallen grass off the top of her head and shoulders as she remained still.

Shin's priceless reaction made Keiko sigh before actually giggling as the rare sound surprised both of them. The Supreme Kai paused, looking down at her in shock before smiling as he realized he'd actually succeeded in making the woman laugh.

 _Huh? What is this feeling...?_ Keiko wondered, feeling her cheeks getting warmer while looking at Shin's happy expression, the two fighters remaining unprofessionally close for what felt like an eternity as her mind raced.

 _I'm... I'm just his body guard..._ Keiko thought, the realization hitting her like a tons of bricks as she pulled back, standing up suddenly as Shin frowned.

"Supreme Kai! Lady Keiko!" A panicked voice called out as both fighters looked to see Kibito running their way.

"Come quickly! Something horrible is happening on Earth!"

...

 **A/N: I tried/am trying to write this OC as a more reserved/apathetic character to mix things up a bit... Cutie pie Shin is going to have his work cut out for him trying to relate to this tough girl** ヘ(^_^ヘ) **< 3 Anyway, of course I was so caught up in the idea that I wrote a whole second part already... Read on my lovelies!**


	2. Supreme Kai/Shin x OC [Part 2]

**A/N:** ( ･_･)♡

...

Keiko and Shin listened in stunned silence as Kibitio rushed to fill them in, explaining everything that was currently happening on the planet below. It wasn't long before the three of them were headed to Earth themselves while hoping they weren't too late...

"This way!" Shin shouted over the roar of the wind around them as Keiko and Kibito looked his way. "I can sense Gohan's energy... But it's faint! We have to hurry!"

The three fighters blasted towards the battlefield, touching down on the broken ground below as they looked around for any sign of the Saiyan. 

"Gohan!" Shin said worriedly, spotting the man lying on the ground not too far away.

Keiko frowned as her eyes locked onto something large and pink standing there as well, the sinister energy surrounding the mysterious blob making her tense as she drew her weapon. 

In the next instant, an arrow was soaring towards her target, striking the ground in front of the monster as it jumped back just in time.

 _This must be Majin Buu..._ Keiko realized, her eyes never leaving the unusual looking thing as she watched him cartwheel back over to his master comically. _How strange..._

"What this?" Buu asked curiously, bending down to pick up the arrow before poking the tip with his soft hand. "Ow! It hurt!" The child-like monster exclaimed before crushing the object in his fist. "Buu no like!"

"Hmm... That _was_ very rude..." Babidi agreed, chuckling while glancing towards the new fighters that had arrived. "You should teach them a lesson! Ha ha!"

The green wizard began to rise, floating into the air above the battlefield as Buu followed his lead.

"You're all about to become treats for Majin Buu!" Babidi laughed, flipping everyone the bird as Keiko growled. "No one can match his strength! Ha ha HA HA!"

"He's insane if he thinks Buu will remain loyal to him forever..." Kibito grumbled, looking towards Gohan's unconscious form as the other guard knew what had to be done.

"Go get him." She spoke up, knocking another arrow onto her bow while glaring directly at Buu. "I'll keep him distracted."

Shin nodded, not liking the idea much, but it was a rather good plan. And they needed to get Gohan out of here safely...

"Don't do anything reckless..." He added, making his body guard smirk before she heard the two men retreating.

 _"Me? Never..."_ Keiko envisioned, actually letting her mental walls down for a moment so Shin could hear her thoughts. _"Just tell Kibito to get him out of here, then we can-"_

The archer didn't get to finish her sentence as she flinched, suddenly staring up into a bright pink face. _He... He's fast!_

"You a pest! YOU LEAVE NOW!" Buu shouted, glaring down at the woman angrily before swinging a massive punch her way.

Keiko reacted just in time, simultaneously throwing her bow in front of herself while sending a good amount of ki to re-enforce it. The hit was so strong it still knocked her back, sending her flying across the battlefield before her body crashed into a large rock.

"Keiko!" Shin shouted, watching in horror from the sidelines as she jumped up, brushing a few small pebbles off her shoulder before looking more determined than ever.

"Buu number one! Buu number on... Oooh~!" Buu said excitedly, ceasing his victorious cheering once he noticed the woman walking his way. "You still want fight Buu?!"

"Yes." Keiko said simply, her tone as deadly as her stare as she pulled an arrow from behind her. _This time you won't sneak up on me..._

The two fighters stared each other down as everyone watched in anticipation, wondering how the battle would end...

Buu was the first to make a move as he blasted forward, holding both fists in front of himself while preparing an all out attack. He was only an inch or two away from impact with the other fighter when suddenly, the woman disappeared, dropping to the ground just in time to see the blob sailing over her. 

Before Majin Buu knew what was happening, Keiko was on her feet again, turning to face him with an arrow at the ready as she charged up her attack.

"Try to dodge this." She stated lowly, letting go of her bowstring as Majin Buu looked back in shock.

The monster's eyes went wide as he watched the enchanted arrow soaring towards him, picking up speed and power along the way as the giant blast of light consumed the area. 

"Aaaah!"

"Nooo! Majin Buu!" Babidi shouted desperately, scanning the clouds of smoke below for any sign of his creation.

"I-Incredible..." Shin mumbled, not truly seeing the extent of Keiko's power until now it seemed. The Kai knew she was skilled, clearly chosen for her current job based off that fact alone. But seeing her use her powers in a real battle was something entirely different...

He watched her hair fall around her wildly as the dust finally began to settle, too caught up in her beauty to notice the Majin's reaction to her attack.

"N-No way!" Kibito uttered, snapping Shin out of his trance as his eyes widened as well. "How can this be?!"

Keiko stood there completely astonished, not truly believing what she was seeing as the Majin stared back at her, unfazed by the gaping hole in his chest. 

_I... I hit him dead on... How was that not enough?!_ She thought, her grip on her bow tightening as a chill ran down her spine. _Not good..._

"You hurt Buu..." The Majin said somewhat sadly, looking down at his injury before narrowing his eyes at the woman across from him. "BUU MAKE YOU PAY!" 

Keiko stared up in disbelief as Buu dashed towards her, hole and all, acting like nothing had happened as the wound started to close itself up. He grinned evilly before bringing his massive hands together in one swift motion, squishing the woman in his grip before letting her drop.

The archer hissed in pain as she tried to move, knowing that she at least had a few broken ribs. 

"Ah!" Keiko cried, feeling herself being picked up roughly by the front of her shirt and held in the air like a rag doll.

"Turn her into a cookie Majin Buu!" Babidi ordered, growing tired of all this nonsense. "We've got other work to do!"

"Kibito, get Gohan out of here!" Shin ordered, looking at his attendant seriously before glancing back to the battlefield. "I've got to help Keiko!"

"Master!" Kibito tried, but it was too late... He was already watching the other Kai dash towards the pink monster.

Majin Buu grinned, thinking about what a nice snack the woman would make as he licked his lips. "Yaayy! Cookie!" He cheered, holding her up a bit higher before preparing his candy beam.

A swift chop to his doughy arm knocked Keiko free suddenly as she dropped to the ground, her hands going instantly to her side as she held the sore area. Her golden eyes looked up to see Shin standing in front of her, charging up a powerful blast between his hands while shouting.

Keiko had to shield her eyes as he fired the attack, knocking Majin Buu back a good distance while bathing the battlefield in a pink glow.

"Keiko! Come on, we've got to- Ah!"

Majin Buu was back already and uncharacteristically mad it seemed as he kicked the Supreme Kai to the side harshly, sending the poor man tumbling across the ground.

"NO ONE TAKES BUU'S COOKIE!"

"S-Shin! Rrgh..." Keiko growled, knowing she was failing the Kai as she pushed herself to stand. _If I can't protect him... Then what good am I?_ She thought desperately, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she watched the Majin stalking the other man.

Buu grinned, powering up an attack that looked eerily similar to the one Shin had just used as he held the massive ball of energy in front of himself, preparing to launch it as Keiko gasped.

Shin watched the attack sailing towards him as he tried to find the strength to stand, but couldn't. His only option now it seemed was being obliterated by his own technique as he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that never came.

Keiko had launched herself in front of the Kai just in time, taking the full force of the blast as she tried to use the last of her ki to shield them both. The attack was just too much however, knocking the tiny woman back as her precious bow shattered in the process. 

Shin looked up just in time to see his body guard fall, her broken weapon scattered across the ground around them as he threw himself on top of her. "Kai Kai!" He shouted, hugging her small body tightly as he felt them both reappear on their planet. 

Shin pulled back, shaking Keiko gently as he tried to wake her. He noticed she was still breathing thankfully, but other than that, he had no idea how bad her injuries really were...

"Keiko... Why... Why did you do that?" The Kai mumbled to himself, already knowing the answer but hating it. _Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he be the one to protect her?_ He thought, wishing things could be different as he felt his eyes began to sting.

"Master Shin!" Kibito shouted, noticing both fighters instantly as he raced their way with Gohan and the elder Kai in tow.

"Just hang on Keiko..." Shin said reassuringly, grabbing her hand in his own while making a silent promise.

_Next time I'll be the one to protect you..._

...

 **A/N: Soooo, I lied to you guys :/ I didn't actually just write two parts to this... I wrote three** ★~(◡ω◕✿) **I always get too carried away~ *sings and then twirls off randomly into the distance*** ＼(^ω^＼) 

**Whis! Bruuuuuh** щ（ﾟДﾟщ） **But for real though, I was watching some old episodes and during the fight between Supreme Kai and Buu I'm like, "Guys... Beerus almost just died right there."** ◔_◔


	3. Supreme Kai/Shin x OC [Part 3]

**A/N: The thrilling conclusion!** (~￣▽￣)~

...

Keiko awoke suddenly, noticing that the room around her was dark as she struggled to remember how she'd gotten there. She attempted to move her hand, but found it difficult as it was clasped in another...

 _Shin?!_ The woman realized instantly, squinting in the room's dim lighting as she looked down to see the Kai sitting in a chair next to her bed, his upper body leaning onto the mattress as he slept. _What is he doing here?_

The blonde remained still for a moment, studying the sleeping man's features as she sat there, her hand still trapped in his own.

 _It's warm..._ She thought, enjoying the sensation for a moment before another realization made her cringe. 

_I failed him..._

Keiko pulled her hand away while looking out the window, seeing the luminescent moon shining high in the night sky as she had another terrifying thought.

_He could have died there..._

"Mmm... Huh?" Shin mumbled, stirring slightly as he noticed Keiko's hand was missing from his own. He blinked a few times before looking up, realizing the woman was finally conscious as a relieved smile lit up his face. "Keiko! You're awake!"

"..."

Shin frowned as she refused to look at him, continuing to stare out the window as he wondered what was wrong.

"Keiko...? Are you feeling okay? You're not still hurt are y-"

"No." Keiko said lowly, cutting the man off as he listened. "I failed you." She went on, the dark and defeated tone in her voice making Shin angry as she continued to mentally berate herself.

"Don't say that!" He shouted, taking the woman by surprise as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn and look at him. His dark iris' locked onto her lighter ones, the two of them having an inaudible conversation while staring at each other. 

_"Don't ever say that..."_ Shin pleaded while looking at her seriously. _"We had no idea what we were up against-"_

 _"It doesn't matter Shin."_ Keiko argued, shaking her head before sighing dejectedly. _"It's my job to protect you... I need to be able to do that, no matter the threat..."_ She narrowed her eyes before looking down, becoming angry over her loss to the Majin as she growled.

"You could have died..." She added lowly, almost hating to admit it as she felt the tears threatening to spill over.

"I would have!" Shin shouted, taking Keiko by surprise as she looked up. The poor man looked incredibly frustrated as he seemed to struggle with something internally before throwing himself onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the tiny woman. 

_She needs to know..._

"Everyone does their best to protect me..." Shin mumbled, speaking against Keiko's shoulder as he knew he had to get this off his chest. "Daikaioh... Kibito... _You_..." He whispered, pulling his body guard closer as the Kai began to shake. "Why does everyone around me have to suffer because of _my_ weakness?!"

A few tears fell from Keiko's eyes as she quickly hugged the man back, wishing their circumstances could be different. They remained like that for a while, relaxed against one another as Keiko ran her fingers through Shin's mane of snow white hair, attempting to calm him down.

 _"I'll always protect you Shin... Even if you can protect yourself."_ Keiko realized, the thought so strong in her mind that the Kai heard it loud and clear. 

Shin pulled back for a moment, his cheeks already very warm from their close contact as he looked up at her in confusion. "Keiko..."

"You... You are very important to me." Keiko admitted shyly, settling on those words after racking her brain for a way to express her feelings. She felt her cheeks getting hotter, most likely matching the color of Shin's right now she realized in frustration while awaiting his response.

The Supreme Kai smiled, taking her unspoken words to heart as he hugged her once more before whispering in her ear.

"You are very important to me Keiko. Don't ever forget that."

...

 **A/N: I didn't want to end this** (╥﹏╥) **Buuut I have other things to work on, so maybe I will come back to this later and write a Part 4?** **I really want to write Keiko's reaction to Kibito Kai** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **< 3 Would you peeps be interested in reading that eventually? Let me know and as always, thank you for reading :]**

 **Me: "There he is ladies! Get 'em!"** ♥‿♥ **  
Shin: *running desperately from the fangirls* "Author-chan, why?!"  
**


End file.
